RE0: Reunited
by angelicasylum
Summary: This is my first fanfic entry I'm submitting to . I chose to do a RE0 RxB pairing, just because I think these two couple are fantastic together, and they really should be reunited again. This story takes place shortly after the URC, and Spencer mansion incident. Please enjoy! Disclaimer* I don't own Resident Evil. All rights are reserved to Capcom
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Prologue and Anonymous Letter

Some nightmares, are best to be forgotten. Pushed to the back of your mind where the brain can't be forced to dwell upon it. However, this nightmare isn't one that can be disregarded easily. Especially by her. Rebecca Chambers had been plagued by constant nightmares from the Spencer mansion incident. It had been six months now, but it had all seemed like yesterday. Those vile zombies whom were once human, now wandering around without a purpose, except for the extreme urge to feed on the living. A sad reality really. Many of the S.T.A.R.S. team members had fallen victim to these undead creatures. In fact, Rebecca was the sole survivor of the Bravo team, along with a few members of the Alpha team to make it out alive. If things weren't bad enough, prior to the mansion incident, she trekked her way through another hellish Umbrella owned company. The Umbrella Research Center. She didn't have to go alone on this one though. Nope!. She formed an unlikely partner with former marine Billy Coen. Whom at the time she understood was wanted for murder. Through some persuasion, She got his side of the story, and the truth un-folded itself to reveal that he had been wrongfully accused all along. It was bullshit in a matter of speaking. Proving his innocence would be difficult. Who was going to believe him now. Except for Rebecca. The two of them worked side by side as a team. Occasionally separating to cover a little bit more ground, but they always regrouped later. Billy was a bit of a jerk at first to her. Perhaps it could have been because of the fact that she appeared young and naive, that he felt he could hassle her around a bit. Especially with his special pet names. It irritated the hell out of her and she just learned to ignore it but, she had also come to the realization that someone was showering her with some attention. A male counterpart. Despite it being the horrid situation they found them selves in, she found it quite exhilarating to have him accompanying her. Both of them had their moments, where either one of them was caught in a death defying situation, but luckily their partner made it in the knick of time to save them before they could meet their certain demise. As time had passed by, the horrific secret behind Umbrella had revealed itself. Rebecca and Billy were once again, thrown into a battle for their lives. Both hero's were so tired already, but they fought hard and managed to succeed in killing the monstrosity before them. There was no time lingering around though, the Umbrella Research Center was moments from self destructing. It was time to run like hell.

Both made it out safe to a hillside landing. After what had seemed like an eternity, they both could finally rest. Not likely though. Rebecca had orders on her part to regroup with the rest of her team at the Spencer Mansion. There would not be any resting for her now. She quickly took Billy's dog tags from him and fastened them around her neck. Noted that he was officially dead, and having his tags would justify that as proof when she made her final report. The next part was going to be difficult. Saying goodbye. Rebecca could not muster up the words to say to him. Not even a "thank you" came about. The time the two spent together, trying to survive and saving each others ass, which had not seemed long enough. There was a bond of trust that developed between them. Was it friendship? or something deeper? The emotions became overwhelming within her that it was necessary to suppress it for now. It was not the time nor the place for this. She liked him, she admitted to her self, but she had to do what was best for everyone. She had to let him go. She stood there in silence in the daylight, and properly saluted the soldier, that she had come to know. He saluted her back. She then broke away and left, feeling deep remorse. Billy watched her, feeling more in a state of peace knowing that he was free. However he had come to find he had mutual feelings towards her too. He wondered if she would be ok going down to that other mansion. Of course she would though, she's regrouping with her team. Everything would be fine. He purged the thought out of his mind as he turned and began to walk away in the opposite direction. Never to be seen again. But still though, something felt wrong. He couldn't help but think that Rebecca's life may still be in danger. Unbeknownst to her, she was about to walk into, another nightmare.

It's September 1998. Raccoon City was a beaming metropolis. It was forever expanding it's job market, which drew in many new residents annually. Thus adding on to the vast growing population of the city. The expansion of industry continued to increase steadily. More specifically, in pharmaceuticals. The surviving S.T.A.R.S members had some suspicions that maybe Umbrella maybe behind that. But quickly rid the notion of that right away. They destroyed that one year ago. They had better things to worry about now. Although Raccoon City is advertised to be quant and pleasant, the crime rate has been increasing. The Raccoon Police Department has had their hands full with burglaries, vandalisms, traffic violations, you name it. It's nothing that S.T.A.R.S can't handle though.

The RPD was a little on the quiet side today. No known reason for it, just a typical hot summer Friday afternoon. S.T.A.R.S were scattered around the office trying to look somewhat busy. Barry sat casually on top of his desk, doing a thorough cleaning of his colt python. Jill was nearby talking with him. Claire was on the phone gabbing away with someone, and Chris was out in the hallway, speaking with a fellow police officer. Rebecca sat at her desk looking rather glum. She fought hard to sleep these days, knowing the nightmares of the year past would resurface. Sleep or awake, it didn't really matter, it was permanently on her mind twenty four seven. Not only that, she thought about Billy. She wondered if he could still be alive. Rebecca was acting strange today, and not because of nothing either, or lack of sleep that is. Two weeks ago, she had received a letter in the mail from an anonymous writer. Her initial thought was that it was addressed wrong and that maybe she could return to sender. But something in her, told her to read it. Curiosity got the best of her, so she did. The letter had been composed for her eye's only, and in a manner that she would only understand. She read through it silently again: _Dearest Rebecca, It's been too long since we last seen each other. A year really. I guess a reunion is in order. I would be delighted if you could join me, up near the town of Stoneville. There's a map I included here. Follow it closely, and you will find me. Please doll face, I really need to see you again before it's too late. Yours truly, William C. "_ It was him, it had to be" she thought quietly. There was no mistaking it. No one else knew to call her by that pet name, other then him. He was very much alive, and he was requesting to see her. "Why though? and what did he mean by, too late? she glanced up from her desk in a sort of trance. Her vacant hand slowly reach down. Tracing along the necklace chain, and down further to the dog tags that once belong to him. She couldn't resist a smile. "Hey girl, whatcha up to?" Claire abruptly broke Rebecca's moment of peace by leaning up against her desk. "Oh um! Hey Claire, I was just reading through some of my mail, that's all" She quickly folded up the letter and stashed it away in her side pocket of her vest. "Ooo! got a secret admirer?" Claire playfully replied with a raised brow. Now the thought of Billy sending her notes had made her blush. However, the last thing she wanted was to clue everyone on his whereabouts. Rebecca was going to have to fabricate some kind of story quick. She sat upright in her chair and was hesitant to look at Claire, but finally forced herself. "No! nothing like that. My Uncle has invited me up to his home in Stoneville this weekend. For some kind reunion I guess" she lied cleverly through her teeth, but she was hoping that Claire bought it. " Huh! That sounds terribly exciting. I always hated family reunions. And for that matter, you should go Becca. You have been looking dreadful for months". Claire grabs a chair and sits down next to her. "Is it that obvious?". "Yes, you look miserable. Your overworked and you look god awful tired. Why don't you take a vacation?". Rebecca held back from replying to that. She just sighed out loud. "Because Claire, the more I work, the less I have to to focus on what is really ailing me". "What's that dear?". Claire awaited an answer from Rebecca, but she got nothing. Rebecca turned her head downward to her feet. Avoiding eye contact with Claire. Claire was about to open her mouth and repeat her question when Chris walked up. "Hello ladies, how are we doing over here?". Both women perked right up upon his presence. "Hi Chris" Rebecca managed. "Hey big bro. I'm trying to cheer up Rebecca here by coaxing her into taking some time off". "And what Miss Redfield doesn't know, is that I already have decided to do just that" Rebecca stood up from her desk and glared at her and smirked. "Good for you Becca. You deserve some much needed time away from this hellhole" she stood up with Rebecca and gave her a big hug. "It's not all that bad around here Claire. So where are you planning on heading to Rebecca?" Chris casually asked without getting overly excited on this news. "Um…to Stoneville" Rebecca calmly spoke in a hushed tone. Again, worried about letting anyone on to her plans. "Stoneville…Stoneville…..that's up in the Arklay Mountains" Chris replied sounding rather disturbed. "So what?" Claire butted in. "So, that town is near the Spencer estate. The one we destroyed last year. That entire area has been quarantined for possible viral outbreak". Rebecca stood up from her desk to face Chris. "But Chris, the virus, and all remnants of it were destroyed when the mansion blew up. I can't see how this is a threat now". "Last I heard was that Stoneville was free of any viral activity" Claire added. Chris sighed and began to pace . Even if that's true, that area is nothing but deep forest. It's full of dangerous wild life. Some could even be…infected". "I don't think that's going to deter her from still going Chris" Claire protested. Chris shook his head. There were times when he just could not reason with woman. This was one of this times. He walked around in front of Rebecca and touched her shoulder. "All I'm saying is…be careful Rebecca. I don't want to see anymore S.T.A.R.S members killed off". "I understand Chris. Have faith in me. I survived two of Umbrella's hellish nightmares. I think a drive up through the mountains is certainly a step down from that" She gently smile up at him. He returned the smile and acknowledged her by a simple nod. "Than I won't object to your leave of absence this weekend". "Thanks Chris. What are the rest of you going to do while I'm away?" Rebecca casually changed the topic. "I'm staying put in Raccoon. I'll probably just bust a few traffic violator's ass's. Highlight of my day" Claire replied with a very un-thrilled attitude. "Not me. I have a romantic weekend getaway planned for me and Jill. I've been looking forward to this for some time now" Chris boasted proudly as both ladies mimicked oh's and aah's over his plans. "Don't count on it Mister" Jill's voice echo'd through out the office. Chris spun around to find Jill side glancing him over her shoulder. "But Jill, what about our weekend? We planned to….". "I'm with Claire. I'm staying in Raccoon City. Someone needs to keep everyone safe". Claire swung her arm around Jill. "That's right, us ladies can handle anything that comes our way". "Your breaking my heart Jill" Chris dramatically whined. "Your a big boy, you'll get over it". Barry's low toned chucked was heard from across the room. "You kids". "Did you put Jill up to this Barry?" Chris pointed his finger in his direction, but Barry said nothing except put his hands up in surrender. Chris shook his head in disbelief. Everyone in the office was silent "All right, we'll talk later than. Rebecca, have good vacation. Be safe out there. Before you leave, stop by the armory and stock up on some ammunition. You have clearance.". Rebecca just nodded. Afraid to say another word. Chris looked at everyone else. "We all have our duties to do". With that, he made his way to the exit. "Is…he going to be ok? Rebecca inquired with a sense of concern. "Give him a couple hours and he'll be back to his norm. Now will you get going girl". Claire began to shove Rebecca towards the door. "Alright alright! Just remember where to find the first aid supplies. I wont be here to put band-aids on you in case any of you get paper cuts or scratches". She had to have one last second of fun with everyone. So why not get a bit cocky "Oh Becca, your so cruel. Now git". Claire's sarcasm shown through as clear as day. Jill and Barry joined in on one last laugh before Rebecca left for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Into The Woods

She did not sleep a wink the night before. The suspense of meeting Billy again, filled her with so much excitement. What would she say to him? What would she do? Would she hug him? Kiss him? Would he even be the same person she remembered from six months ago? Six months wasn't long at all but to her, it all seemed like years. All these questions filtered through her brain all night. To distract herself from thinking about him, she decided to get up out of bed, and take some time to analyze what she had packed for her trip. She was after all, going into a dense wooded area. She heeded Chris's advice, and took a fair amount of ammunition. Her trusty samurai edge beretta was always at her side. She took along a Ruger hawkeye hunting rifle. Barry recommended it. She had pre-mixed herbs, a first aid kit, granola bars, water. She had the works. By the time she could realize, daylight was not too far over the horizon.

It was 5am. Everything was packed up into her Jeep Cherokee. Only one thing to do now but hit the road. It was going to be about a two in half hour drive to Stoneville. The sooner she left, the better. Leaving Raccoon City was a breeze. Hardly any traffic to put up with at this time in the morning. The sun still had not made it over the horizon. By the looks of it though, it was going to be a nice clear day out for traveling. Rebecca followed the interstate to the city limits. Upon reaching the exit out of Raccoon City, it immediately turned into coniferous forest. From this point on in till Stoneville, this is all it would be. Dense over grown pine tree's. She grabbed Billy's map and looked over it. It showed the road she was on now, and where she needs to get to. But something is strange about the map. Upon closer observation, just a little over the halfway point, there's a house near a lake. Arklay Lake to be exact. Some words are written down by the house. "Stop here" she utters, while still keeping her eye on the road. A small line veers away from the house and appears to enter the forest. More words are written again. "Follow the trail. Find the waterfall". That was it, there were no more hints. She turned the map over hoping to find a continuation of it. But to her disappointment, there wasn't. Rebecca sighed out loud. "I hope it's worth the hike Billy". She knew damn well she would be trekking through this forest again, just for a chance to see him again.

The drive has been uneventful. Lots of tree's, that's about it. Oddly enough, she hadn't seen one sight of wildlife yet. By this time, the sun was already up, but the giant pines shielded the sun from penetrating the forest. Rebecca continued to drive onward to her destination. The first road sign finally appeared for Stoneville. Indicating how far it was from there. It was obvious by now though, that she wasn't going there. Again, glancing at Billy's map to make sure she had everything correct. She began to look for the lake house, as shown on the map. She noted some other nice looking estates around the area, but not on the lake. "Why someone would want to live this far out of town, away from all amenities, just beats me" she talked to herself. There was an opening in the trees ahead and a sharp turn. She slowed down bit. The last thing she want was to get into an accident way the hell up here. She did have her cell phone along, but doubted any signal way up in the mountain. As she neared the turn, another estate came into view. It had stone exterior and looked rather minimal with it's detail. There was a lake in the background, and more mountains. "This has to be it" Rebecca stepped on the break and stopped in front of the house. She glance back and forth several times between the map and the house. She turned off the ignition and got out. She walked up to the front path to the house, but did not go any further than that. There was no house number, or a mail box. It looked as if no one had live there for quite some time. Well now, the house was the least of her worries. She needed to find the trail entry to the forest. Walking away from the house now, she looked across the road at the dense forest. "I take it that's where I need to go next". She began to go over and start searching for the access. She walked up the shoulder slowly, paying attention to anything that looked remotely like a trail. So far nothing. How anyone could infiltrate that forest was beyond her. Not even sunlight apparently. By the looks at how dark it appeared. It made sense. "Come on, there's got to be a way in here" Rebecca quietly spoke as she shoved a bite of granola in her mouth. She searched like mad up and down the ditch, but it proved to be an unsuccessful effort. She looked up to the sun and sighed. She was about to give up the search and head back when something caught her eye. Fifteen some feet away, she spotted what looked to be a white trial marker, partially covered by weeds. She waded through the foliage to go take a look. "BINGO!" She smiled happily. She found the entry to the Arklay Mountain Trail. The marker was broken in half and weathered, but the writing was still legible. Judging by the condition of the trail, it looked as if no one had used it for a long time. Rebecca made her way back to her Jeep, to collect all of her gear for the trek, and walked back to the entry point. She was hesitant to enter at first, but knew that there was no turning back now. She had to find Billy. "I can't believe I'm about to do this" she stated very negatively. A fleeting memory of those times being back up here made it an uneasy passage for her. After a long deep breath, she finally set off into Arklay Forest. Back in the thriving City of Raccoon. It was about mid-day now. People had things to do, places to go, and people to see. It was the weekend after all. People were also oblivious to the world that was happening right below their feet. Some miles below the city. Underground were no one could suspect anything, the Umbrella Corporation continued on with their viral work. Many scientists worked day and night without rest, performing experiments on live subjects. Most subjects, happened to be human. Dr. William Birkin, was now Umbrella's chief researcher. By a mysterious means, he claimed the title after he and Wesker had Dr. James Marcus killed ten years ago. Birkin took over Marcus's research on the T-virus. He was then named founder of the T-virus during this time. And Marcus was erased from history.

Birkin sat in his office quietly. He was on the phone with the chief of the RPD. A chief Irons. "You drive a hard bargain Irons. All I ask is that you keep the RPD, and those so called S.T.A.R.S from finding out about Umbrella's secret". "Easier said than done. I can fool most the RPD, but the S.T.A.R.S members are proving to be more than a challenge. I think I deserve a bigger incentive for the effort I'm playing at here" Irons sounded desperate in his request. "Your efforts have proven to be meager, and therefor, you will take what I give you" Birkin stated cool and calmly. "Maybe I should just call off our deal then. Turn you in, and expose Umbrella. By god someone has to" Iron laughed in his low evil tone. Oddly, Birkin joined in on the other end by laughing. Birkin stood up from his desk and walked around. There was a moment of silence between both men on the phone, before he spoke. "I hear that you have quite the obsession with the mayor's daughter". Silence fell over the line, except for the sound of faint breathing. "She is quite the beauty is she not?". "What the hell are getting at" Irons became irate. "It would be a damn shame if rumor leaked out to the public, that our own Chief Irons, was stalking Mayor Warrens beloved daughter. Can you imagine what this would do to your career". Again, more silence. "Your an evil son of a bitch Birkin. You know that?". "No, I'm just trying to protect my interests. You have your job Irons, I suggest you abide by it". Birkin hung up the phone then and sat back in his chair. "Jackass" he whispered and managed a slight chuckle. "William?" came a female voice from across the room. He glanced over to see his wife Annette standing in the doorway. "Come in dear" he ordered. "William I have the release forms faxed in by the US military for you to sign" She placed the forms before him on the desk. "Good, good. Once I release the G-Virus to the military, you, I, and Sherry, will be protected from Umbrella". Annette just smiled at her husband. Although she was having some mixed feelings about this matter. Selling off the G-Virus in exchange for freedom and safety. Something didn't feel quite right about this. But she was loyal to William, and did what he always asked of her. She was about to hand him a pen when he reach out and grasped her wrist. She slightly winced as he squeezed tightly. "Annette…not a word of this to anyone. You got it? Or I will…kill you myself" Birkin threatened the life of his own wife. She was compliant with his request. Despite the threat. The only thing she could do was acknowledge. "I understand". He let go of her so he could sign away his life work. She gently rubbed her wrist as she bared witness to his signing.

The first part of her hike was a bit hard. She tromped through some thick weeds that had overgrown on the trail. It was like wading through a mire of shrubbery. If anything was going to kill her, it was going to be the forest. Not a zombie. After a good half hour of trudging, Rebecca found herself out in the coniferous part of the forest. This all seemed too familiar to her now. The tall pine trees that reached overhead, they enveloped everything in darkness. No sunlight could penetrate through it's canopy to the forest bed. It was eerie and ominous just as she had remembered it six months back. She walked on slowly as she heard dead pine needles crunching beneath her boots. There were no signs of wild life. Not even a bird or two. As such, it was probably a good thing. She didn't want to have any run in's with any wolf packs or grizzly bears. "Ok, I'm suppose to find the waterfall. Maybe if I find the river and follow it up stream, it will lead me there" Rebecca talked to her self again while viewing the map. "Shame you didn't make this more detailed Billy". Critiquing the simplicity of the map before putting it away again. She reached down and clutched Billy's dog tags in her hand. Gathered up her courage and continued onward.

Trees after trees. Nothing but the same sights over and over. The terrain did start to change a bit though. Rebecca could feel the ground becoming more inclined. Meaning that she was walking uphill into the mountains now. The ground went from being a soft spongy pine needle covered mess, to an array of boulders above ground and partially covered by the earth. "This could get hard to traverse" she thought. Also thinking she would take this time to take a quick break. She took her backpack off and took out a bottle of water. Leaning up against a boulder, she rehydrated herself. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe. She kept her eyes closed for long moment until something was heard nearby. Lucky for her, it was the sound of something that she had been looking for. Running water. Behind the boulder where she stood, was a gentle moving river. "Great, now that I found that, I can find the waterfall easily" she smiled. But her moment of happiness quickly changed. The sound of foot steps filled her ears. Maybe it was Billy, maybe it wasn't. She became stone cold with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as the sound resonated louder and louder as it got closer to her. She held her breathe as she reach down to her gun holster and took out her samurai edge. If surviving a zombie infested mansion has taught her anything, it is to always have your gun ready. She looked around frantically, awaiting for whatever or whoever it was to pop out of nowhere. But all that suspense and panic went out the front door when all that walked around the corner, was a female deer. Rebecca sighed in relief and re-holstered her gun. "Thank goodness, I thought you were something else" she whispered. The curious doe just stared at her for the longest moment. She must of been out wandering along the river banks. Scavenging for food. There was nothing to be alarmed about here. At least not yet. It was within those peaceful seconds everything all went to hell. The female deer was tackled to ground by a massive grizzly bear. Rebecca jumped at the frightful sight and immediately froze in place, mouth agape as she watch the poor thing get maul by this behemoth. The deer screamed out as it tried to escape the grizzly's grasp, but it was no match. It took very little effort for the grizzly to disembowel the deer and tear it's head off. Something didn't look right with the bear. Rebecca slowly started to back off as she took notice of this animals appearance. It looked as if it was decomposing, and it smelled of rot. It's flesh had fallen off on parts of it's torso, and some muscles and ribs were exposed "My god, is this thing infected with the T-virus" she mentally asked herself. She trembled at the sight of it. Hoping to take refuge behind the boulder, she thought that maybe she might have a chance at getting a head shot off the thing, but instead, she carelessly stepped on a stick, breaking it in half and causing the grizzly to stop it's feeding frenzy and look her way. It turned towards her and began to slowly stalked her. He growled loudly, and bore it's teeth while salivating blood all over the forest floor. What the hell was she going to do now? Somehow, playing dead in the presence of an undead grizzly bear, didn't seem like the right approach to staying alive. Nope! she was either going to have to stay and fight the thing, or run like hell. There's was no time to form a plan. The zombified bear was already charging at her. "Shit!" she yelled as she dove out of the way. She immediately pulled her gun out and started firing rounds into the beast. It ran right into the rock and was stunned momentarily. Not one bullet seemed to slow this creature down. It already pulled itself back up and was ready to take on Rebecca again. It made another dive at her, and Rebecca almost dodged this time except the grizzly's front claws tore through her black cargo pants and lacerated her flesh on her right thigh. She screamed in agony as she clutched the new wound and fired more rounds into the beast until the clip was empty. "Go Rebecca, Go!" her consciousness told her. This time she was going to listen and get the hell out of there. She ran off towards the river and followed it up stream, knowing very well that beast wasn't far behind her. The banks of the river were rocky and steep the further up she went. It proved to be a challenge for escaping the zombie bear indeed. Rebecca refused to look back to see if it was following her. She was in pain and needed to rest, but growling could be heard from somewhere behind, eliciting her to quicken her pace. Blood was seeping out of the wound and around her finger as she held her hand over it. There was no time to do a proper dressing with that thing on her tail. "Damnit! I'm as good as dead If I…" Rebecca panicked as she spoke and then abruptly cut herself off. Just then, a most welcoming site appeared. It was the waterfall. It had to be the one that Billy mentioned in the letter. She was so overcome with excitement that she forgot about her pain momentarily, as well as the zombie bear. Wherever it was. She walked on toward the falls, taking note that the banks became more of a gorge at this point. It was deep, but she could still see to the bottom. The river was shallow, if there was any water at all. Either way, this made things dangerous. She came up to a cliff edge that over looked the waterfall. It spilled into a small pool below that lead out into the river gorge. "OK Billy, where are you?" Rebecca asked herself. She looked for a safe place to climbed down the cliff. Every place looked too steep. And she didn't even have climbing gear along. She did spy a somewhat promising area that could be safe, but that would mean she would have to trek around the outer perimeter of the falls to get to it, and that terrain looked worse than what she had already walked through. Rebecca was going to do something gutsy. There was a space in the gorge were to the two cliffs weren't too far apart. She was thinking, if she got enough momentum and sprint and sprung herself across, it would save her time. It was a risk she was willing to take. At least she would be on the opposite side of the gorge from that beast. She started tossing her items over to the otherside. Her backpack and weapons, anything to lighten the load when she jumped. She backed up a good distance from the edge. Trying to judge how much distance she needed to have to make the jump, she looked down at her thigh to inspect the wound. It continued to bleed profusely. She was probably going to need stitches. But she would worry about it later. It was time to jump. She was about to prepare herself to sprint until she observed the bushes behind her rustling violently. There was a loud growl present. Rebecca knew very well what it was and didn't hesitate another second. She threw herself forward into a sprint towards the edge of the gorge as fast as she could. The zombie bear shot out from the bushes and gave quick pursuit, not far behind her. It was gaining on her fast. There was not much strength remaining in her this time to make a clean getaway, and what she had left, she desperately needed to use to make the leap across. She didn't dare look behind to see how close the damn beast was now, but by the sounds of it's heavy breathing and snarling, it was close. Right at the last possible moment, she lunged herself through the air. Using her arms and legs simultaneously to propel in the air to assist with her crossing. She could almost feel the herself entering into the clear zone, until things took a turn for the worse. She realized that she was descending. Something was dragging her downwards. "No No No!" Rebecca frantically screamed out and struggled as she saw that the bear had jumped with her when she had jumped, and it bit down on her gun holster belt. There was no way out of this situation. Her and the bear were about to impact to the bottom of this gorge, and God knows if she was going to live. At this moment, she had millions of thoughts rushing through her mind as she prepared for her own possible death. It wasn't how she anticipated leaving this world. Certainly not by a zombified grizzly bear thats for sure. She braced herself for impact as she watched the cliffs on both sides envelope over the top of her. Trying to grab effortlessly for something around her to stop the fall only proved futile, considering she had a seven hundred pound beast weighing her down. "I'm sorry Billy" sorrowfully escaped her mouth as she made a hard collision to the bottom of the floor of the gorge. She grunted loudly as all of her air expelled from her lungs as she landed on top of the bear, and then rolled off onto the sandy river bank and went unconscious.

Rebecca's body lay supine and motionless on the river bank for the time being. She was covered in dirt and blood. Some of it being her own blood, and some of it the bear's. Lucky for her, the bear broke her fall when they landed, but she was still knocked out cold. Non the less, she was still alive, but barely. She still had a leg wound that was bleeding out, and possibly more injuries from the fall. She needed medical attention pronto. Nearby, heavy footsteps closed in on the scene. A tall man dressed all in black hunting attire, walked through the shallow waters of the river gorge, up to where Rebecca and the Bear were laying. The stranger walked up to the corpse of the bear first. Slowly and cautiously, with a shot gun aimed and ready to fire, he pressed he barrel of the gun up against the bear's temple when suddenly it's eye's sprung open and growled menacingly up at him. That all ended with one shotgun shell through it's skull. Splattering it's brain and skull fragments about everywhere. How it survived the fall from the cliff was a mystery. The man then walked over to Rebecca and kneeled down beside her. Rebecca didn't even wake to the sound of the gun being fired before. She remained unconscious and still like death. He removed a glove from his hand, and placed it gently upon Rebecca's neck. With two fingers, he assessed her pulse. Her skin was cold, and pallor had set in, but happily there was a pulse. His eye's veered further down the front of Rebecca's neckline before taking his hand away. He then drew his fingers over her soft skin from her neck, downward. Following the small space between her clavicles until coming to a thin silvery chain. Going any further from this point on, would be forbidden. At least not until getting the proper permission. He slowly pulled up on the chain from underneath the collar of her shirt, to reveal a set of dog tags. A slight smile formed upon his face once he read the identification on the tags. "You still hold on to these damn things. You really must fantasize about me". The man chuckled ever so lightly, and set the tags back on Rebecca's chest. He mounted the shotgun to his back and slid one arm under Rebecca's back, and one under her legs, and effortlessly and carefully, lifted her up from the ground. She had a tiny frame, and felt small and delicate in his muscular arms. He gazed at her angelic like features briefly as her head rested against his shoulder. Despite being covered in dirty river mud and blood, she was a beautiful young woman. "Alright doll face, let's get you somewhere safe". The mysterious man walked away towards the falls with Rebecca, and disappeared.


End file.
